brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Six Kingdoms/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby A robot, Moby, is in a forest waving a stick. A bird with a dog’s head, Hector, is perched next to him. MOBY: Beep! Moby throws the stick and points to where it landed. Hector watches the stick but does not move. HECTOR: Bark-screech! A boy, Tim, enters the scene. TIM: Still trying to get Hector to fetch? MOBY: Beep. Moby frowns. TIM: Good luck with that. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, what can you tell me about the six kingdoms of life? From, Becky. TIM: Scientists like to organize everything—it helps them understand what they’re studying. Aristotle, one of the early Greek philosophers, tried to do this with living things. He divided all life into two main categories: plants and animals. An animation shows Aristotle standing in front of a building with Greek columns. He holds up a flower and a small lizard. TIM: The animal kingdom was further divided based on things like physical traits and habitat. That system held up for more than 2000 years! An image shows a two-column chart with a silhouette of a flower at the top of the first column and a silhouette of a snake at the top of the second column. In the flower column are silhouettes of a tree, a plant with visible roots, and another flower. Under the silhouette of the snake, the second column is further divided into two sub columns. The first sub column is labeled “physical” and contains silhouettes of three different birds. The second sub column is labeled “habitat” and contains silhouettes of a starfish, a sea horse, a fish, and a whale. TIM: But scientists slowly learned that physical similarities can be misleading. So, in the 20th century, they began to group organisms by phylogeny. Moby frowns. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Phylogeny is how organisms are related through evolution. For instance, Aristotle would have categorized whales close to tuna, since they both live in the sea and have similar shapes. The image of the two-column chart with the categories of plants and animals appears briefly, and is replaced by an image of a fish and whale. TIM: But with what we know about genetics and evolution, it’s clear that whales are closer to giraffes than they are to tuna! An animation shows a branching line growing from the whale and into a chart showing branching lines between species. Four circles appear at the top of the branching lines, and the silhouette of the whale appears in one of the circles. The other three circles are filled with silhouettes of a fish, a bird, and a giraffe. The lines coming down from the whale and giraffe are connected by a parallel line, and a common line continues down from that connection. The line down from the bird connects by a parallel line to the common whale/giraffe line. The line down from the fish does not connect to any other animals on the screen. TIM: Using phylogeny as a guide, most biologists divide life into three domains: Eukarya, Bacteria, and Archaea. Those domains are divided into six kingdoms: Animals, plants, fungi, protists, eubacteria, and archaebacteria. An image shows a three-column table, with each column labeled as one of the three domains. Lines extend from each domain to its respective kingdom or kingdoms, which are labeled. The kingdoms are labeled as Tim names them, and example images of an animal, a plant, a fungus, a protist, an archaebacteria, and a eubacteria are shown under their labels. The screen changes to show a chart with six boxes containing the kingdom labels and their example images. TIM: Each kingdom is further subdivided into subcategories. Let’s talk about eubacteria. They come in many shapes, including spheres, rods, and spirals. The eubacteria box of the six kingdoms chart is highlighted. The screen changes to show images of eubacteria in the shapes Tim names. Moby frowns. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, when you hear "bacteria," you think of all those germs that can make you ill. Eubacteria actually means "true bacteria." But most aren’t pathogenic, the kind that make you sick. Eubacteria are everywhere—you find them in the air, the water, even inside other living things! A three-way split screen shows clouds in the sky, a river, and a girl standing in a room. TIM: In fact, some help us by breaking down food in our intestines! The scene zooms into the girl’s abdomen, showing her internal organs and the eubacteria found inside her intestines. TIM: All eubacteria are prokaryotic, meaning they have no nucleus. The only other prokaryotic kingdom is the archaeabacteria. The six kingdoms table appears again, with the archeabacteria box highlighted. TIM: Archaebacteria actually means "ancient bacteria." These are some of the oldest forms of life on Earth, but people didn’t know about them until the 1970s! An image shows a close-up of an archaeabacteria. The screen changes to show an image of a newspaper titled “The Daily Paper” spinning into view. The headline reads: "New Organism Discovered!" The paper is dated November 18, 1977. A picture under the headline shows organisms that look like ribbons wound into spirals. TIM: Many of them have a strikingly different genetic makeup from other living things. The screen zooms in on the picture of the spiral ribbons on the newspaper, and the image turns from black-and-white to color. TIM: The atmosphere of the early Earth was hostile and poisonous. Archaebacteria were able to survive it, and are known for thriving in extreme environments, like deep-sea trenches and hot springs. An animation shows a volcanic vent spouting lava out of the early Earth. Two smiling archaebacterias pop up out of the vent. The screen changes to show an animation of the sea floor with a deep sea trench spouting black gas. The screen splits to show an above-ground hot spring. TIM: Like eubacteria and archaeabacteria, most protists are single-celled creatures that are too small to see. The difference is that their cells have a nucleus. The six kingdoms table appears again, with the protists box highlighted. TIM: Protists are divided up by how they get food. Animal-like protists, such as amoebas, capture food to eat. An animation shows an amoeba enveloping a rod-shaped organism. TIM: Plant-like protists, like plankton, use sunlight to make food. An animation shows an underwater scene with leafy plants. A pop-out balloon shows a microscopic image of round plant-like protists. TIM: And some do both. MOBY: Beep? Moby holds up a mushroom. TIM: No, Moby. Mushrooms belong to the fungi kingdom. The six kingdoms table appears again, with the fungi box highlighted. TIM: Fungi live by sucking up nutrients made by other organisms. They’re often found on dead plants and animals, breaking down the remains. An image shows mushrooms covering a fallen log on the ground next to a dead animal. A continuous mass of orange fungi are attached to the side of the log. TIM: Most fungi attach themselves to their food with clumps of tiny threads called hyphae. A pop-out balloon shows a zoomed in view of one of the mushrooms on the log. The base of the mushroom extends into the log. A number of hair-like hyphae extend further into the log from the base of the mushroom. TIM: Then there’s the plant kingdom. The six kingdoms table appears again, with the plants box highlighted. TIM: Unlike fungi, plants make their own food through photosynthesis. That’s the conversion of sunlight and carbon dioxide into food. An animation shows a field of plants with the sun shining above them. Dashed yellow lines representing sunlight come down from the sun and strike a plant leaf. TIM: Plants include trees and flowers, the weeds in your yard, and the moss that grows on rocks. A three-way split screen shows images of trees and flowers on a mountain, tufts of grass and weeds in a yard, and a cluster of green moss on a rock. TIM: Plant cells have rigid walls made of a substance called cellulose. An image shows plant cells packed in an organized pattern. Each cell is roughly rectangular. A pop-out balloon shows a zoomed-in portion of where two plant cell walls are touching. MOBY: Beep. Moby points to Tim and himself. TIM: We belong to the animal kingdom. Well, I do, anyway. Animals are multi-celled organisms that eat food to survive. The six kingdoms table appears again, with the animals box highlighted. TIM: Lizards, bugs, birds, and bears are all animals, too. A four-way split screen shows images of the animals Tim mentions. TIM: Animals tend to move around, although some, like coral, are sessile. An animation shows an underwater coral reef with fish and a turtle swimming by. The coral are brightly colored and have a variety of shapes. MOBY: Beep? Moby points to Hector. TIM: Oh, Hector? Yeah… I guess he’s an animal. HECTOR: Bark-screech! TIM: Please teach him not to do that anymore. Category:BrainPOP Science Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Transcripts